


A Touch of Bittersweet

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, fluff with angst ending, just skip the last sentence and you'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning in the Unwin home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mauzymorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauzymorn/gifts).



> If you want this to be a fluff fic instead of angst I would advise you not to read the last sentence. It kills the mood.

Eggsy’s eyes are fixed on the clock, hands curled into tiny fists and nose scrunched up in concentration as if he can will time to move faster. The hands seem to crawl forward at a snail’s pace. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

He chews at his bottom lip, squirming in anticipation as they move closer and closer to 7:00 A.M. 

Michelle’s stern words ring in his ears as he bounces from foot to foot, rocking back and forth on his toes. 

_“You ain’t to wake your father up too early, yeah? Let ‘im get some rest.”_

Lee had protested, said he didn’t mind, but Michelle had insisted.  _“No botherin’ him before seven, a’right, Eggsy?”_

Eggsy had agreed eagerly enough but now time seems to be dragging its feet. 

Finally, _finally_ , the universe cooperates and the clock rolls over to seven. With an excited shriek, Eggsy opens the door to his parents’ bedroom. He dashes in and leaps unceremoniously into his bed, startling the cocker spaniel at the foot of it into wakefulness. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” he singsongs, pushing at his dad’s shoulder with both hands with each word. “C’mon dad, it’s Christmas mornin’, wake up!” 

Sadie yawns and stretches, quickly catching on to the little boy’s excitement. She rises to her feet, barking and clambering over Lee to get at Eggsy, tongue swiping across his face. 

Giggling, Eggsy strokes his hand over her head, pushing at her face in a vain effort to get her to stop. “No, Sadie, lick dad,” he laughs, collapsing on top of his father.   

With a groan Lee peels open his eyes, the two wriggling bundles on top of him a force to be reckoned with. “Wha-? Eggsy? Wha’ time is it?” he asks muzzily, levering himself into a sitting position and squinting over at the clock. 

His sudden movement sends Eggsy tumbling off of him, laughing as he sprawls across his bed. “Christmas mornin’!” he repeats enthusiastically. He slides off the mattress, toddling over to the door. “C’mon, we gotta open presents.” And with that he disappears further into the flat, Sadie jumping down and trotting after him with a parting yap. 

Lee srcubs a hand over his face, glaring up at the clock. Muttering about how seven was certainly a lot earlier than it had seemed the previous night, he hauls himself out of bed, not bothering to change out of his flannel pyjama pants. 

He shuffles out into the sitting room to find Eggsy already poking around under the tree, Sadie snuffling at a couple of the wrapped boxes underneath it. 

Michelle emerges from the kitchen, a mug of tea in each hand. She passes one over to him with a quick kiss to his cheek. “Mornin’, luv,” she greets him warmly, passing a hand around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder. 

“You’re a blessing, Michelle,” he says, raising the mug to his lips. 

Eggsy glances back at the two of them, grin splitting his face. “Can I start?” he asks eagerly, looking as if he’s about to positively burst from excitement. 

Lee rubs a hand over his chin, brow furrowing as if he’s seriously putting it under consideration. “Hmmm, I don’t know. I could swear that clock said 6:59 and naughty boys don’t get any presents…” he mused. 

Eggsy hesitates, smile fading a little. “But… I…” 

Michelle smacks Lee’s chest lightly, rolling her eyes. “Oh, go on, Eggsy. Your father’s only teasin’,” she assures him. 

Eggsy switches his gaze to Lee as if he can’t quite believe that he’s really off the hook. At his nod of assurance the grin breaks out again and he goes straight for the biggest package. 

The passage of half an hour finds Michelle curled up next to Lee on the sofa, cooling mug of tea still cupped in her hands, head pillowed on his chest. The floor is a mess of wrapping paper and packaging and in the midst of it all sits Eggsy, imitating airplane noises as he sweeps a toy jet through the air. Sadie lies curled up at Lee’s feet letting out an occasional sigh of contentment. 

“Mum! Dad! Look, it’s snowing!” Eggsy exclaims, getting to his feet and running over to the window. He presses his nose right up against it, eyes wide as the white flakes drift down from soft gray clouds. “D’you see?” 

Lee gets up, pulls Michelle with him despite her protests that she can see just fine from where she is, thanks. He tugs her playfully over to the window, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Her hands come down to rest over his and Eggsy leans back against her legs, still fascinated by the snow. 

This, Michelle thinks, is the perfect moment. If forever was nothing but this she would be content to spend eternity in it. 

It’s exactly a year later when Harry Hart walks into their lives and Lee walks out of it.


End file.
